


Scintilla

by CheekyAndFlirtatious



Series: Sabriel Week 2012 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Pre-Slash, Pre-life, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyAndFlirtatious/pseuds/CheekyAndFlirtatious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[noun] || A spark or a very small thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scintilla

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of hesitant to put Gabe/Sam as the couple, because it's very, very pre-slashy, but I guess it's okay with the pre-slash tag.
> 
> Also, I had originally wanted to post all parts of this series at pretty much the same time (half one night, half the next day), but I got really busy with work, so they're just coming up now.

The four archangels had once been incredibly close. They were nearly inseparable, in fact, and could always be found together flying or grooming each other or telling the younger angels about their Father. That had been before the war, though. Before they had taken up their swords against their brothers and felled the young ones and locked one of their precious four away.

Now, the remaining three could hardly stand to look at each other. Every time they did they were reminded of the smell of burning wings, the screams of dying angels, and Lucifer crying out “Please, Brother, don’t do this!”

After casting Lucifer out, the three archangels had scattered themselves across Heaven, far away from each other. Michael had retreated to the very heart of Heaven and built up an impenetrable dome, hiding himself inside. Raphael had turned his attention to the young angels, throwing himself completely into their training. As for Gabriel, he took comfort in the sparkling white lake at the edge of Heaven, overlooking the Earth.

Earth was stunning, both to look down on from Heaven and from the actual planet, but Gabriel wasn’t drawn there for the view. He was drawn there because that shimmering white body on the edge of every angel’s consciousness was actually a collection of glowing white orbs. Human souls, waiting to descend to Earth. These human souls were untainted by betrayal and sadness and war, and so Gabriel liked to come to them and experience they’re blissful happiness, the happiness that had once been his and would never be again. He also found he enjoyed speaking to them, although they could not speak back. He whispered secrets to them, secrets that he hoped they would find again in life, and would hopefully bring them joy.

And so, when he was not fulfilling his duties as archangel and Messenger of God, he would come and wade into the lake of souls, as he does now.

The souls happily encircle him, pressing into him, and Gabriel closes his eyes, letting himself be buoyed up by their cheerfulness. One particular soul presses insistently at Gabriel and the angel smiles as he bends down and cradles it in his hands. This soul is his favorite, though he’s almost certain he’s not supposed to have one. It is a tiny thing, but it shines brightly. That’s not why it’s his favorite, though, for there are others who shine much brighter. But this soul had the steadiest glow of any soul Gabriel had seen in the lake. Even the brightest soul had moments when it grew dim, but not this soul. The soul’s stable radiance is what made Gabriel favor it above all others.

“That is a very special soul.”

Gabriel turns to look at the brilliant light of his Father, not at all surprised to see him looking more like a man than the last time they had spoken face-to-face. While the human souls had been shaped to look like their Father, although much smaller, shortly after their creation, his Father had begun to pull himself into the shape of a human body. It was one of the things that had hurt Lucifer the most.

“His birth will herald the beginning of the end of days.”

Gabriel looks back to the soul in his hands. Such an important job for such a small spark of light. He wonders if that’s why the soul never falters in its brightness, if it will need that in its life.

“Yes,” his Father responds to his thoughts. “This one will have a very difficult life. He is destined to be Lucifer’s vessel in the last battle.”

Gabriel feels shock and sadness for the soul roll through him. Surprisingly, he feels the desire to take the soul away, hide him in the farthest corners of Heaven and protect him from this horrible war that does not belong to him. God smiles sadly at Gabriel, like He too wishes He could protect the soul.

“He’ll cope quite well,” He reassures, taking the soul into His hands, tracing over it and sending it His love, an apology for its future destiny.

Gabriel feels a spark of annoyance at this leg and looks down in surprise. Never had he felt anything other than happiness come from the souls. Equally astonishing is that the soul climbing up Gabriel is the brightest he’s ever seen. It flashes in aggravation as it starts slipping back down into the sea of souls.

“They’re soul mates,” God explains, amusement in His voice. “They don’t like being separated.”

Gabriel watches the bright soul move slowly toward his Father, wondering how he had not noticed that his favorite soul had a mate.

“He’s Michael’s sword.”

Gabriel looks up in horror.

“That’s cruel!” he cries, before he can stop himself. Quickly, he bows his head in supplication, but his Father is not angry. Gabriel can only feel sadness coming from Him.

“It’s the way it must be. As it is in Heaven, so it must be on Earth.”

Gabriel aches suddenly for his eldest brothers, and for the souls, both of them. He only wants happiness for them, for all humans, not war and fighting and what would surely be misery after misery.

“The forces of evil will be intent upon him from his birth,” Gabriel’s Father confirms, referring to the soul in His hands. “But I am not without mercy.”

His Father takes Gabriel’s hands in His own, passing the soul back. “I want you to watch over him, Gabriel. Make sure that in his life he will know happiness and kindness and love. Let this be your protection.”

Gabriel nods, pulling the soul close to him. His Father smiles and, bending down to pick up the soul of the Michael sword, walks off to sit at the edge of Heaven, souls following Him as closely as possible.

Gabriel looks down at the small soul, still steadily shining its bright light, and thinks of all the turmoil it will experience. He thinks of this soul being hounded my Lucifer’s demons, of this soul leading a war he doesn’t belong to, of this soul fighting to the death against his soul mate. Gabriel thinks of these things and wants to apologize, wants to run away with the soul and hide, but he doesn’t. Instead, as he is often wont to do, he holds the soul up close and whispers one of his many secrets to it.

“You are very much loved, vessel of Lucifer.”

The soul shines brighter.


End file.
